


Wake Up Call

by pennysparrow



Category: DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Tim's birthday wish was some actual sleep for once, too bad he didn't tell any of his friends and family that.





	Wake Up Call

Tim had climbed in his window the night before and just barely managed to shrug off his costume before collapsing into his bed. Now, he was rudely awakened by sunlight streaming through the window and the sound of people in his kitchen. The latter and the scent of coffee is what made him crawl out of bed and grab his bo staff. His bare feet padded across the hardwood as he rounded the corner to his kitchen.

He winced as his ears were assaulted with a much-too-loud-for-the-hour-of-the-morning cry of “Happy Birthday!” Tim’s kitchen was filled with people who he really was not expecting to see in his kitchen. Bart gave him a hug and stuck a party hat on his head as Kon presented him with a fresh cup of coffee. Cassie, Steph, and Cass all sat on his island wearing party hats of their own with party horns in their mouths, giving off soft toots as they laughed. Dick waved a spatula from where he was making eggs at Tim’s stove.

Tim dropped his staff and blinked once. Twice. Before his mouth finally caught up to his brain. “What the hell?”

“It’s your birthday! We’re celebrating!” Steph said with a wide grin.

“But why are you here. At- what time is it?”

“Nine thirty!” Bart supplied happily.

“Thanks. At nine thirty in the morning?”

Cassie smirked. “You act like that’s a scandalous time to be awake.”

“In his defense, for us it kinda is,” Dick said with a grimace.

“Dude, we made you coffee. Be grateful,” Kon waggled his eyebrows in a bit of a threatening way. “Which you should totally start drinking before I force you to.”

Tim crinkled his eyebrows and shot him a half glare before taking a sip. It was admittedly good coffee. He took another sip as he walked over to his kitchen island to sit on one of the stools there. Cass swung her legs around and moved slightly so Tim could set his mug down if he wanted to. He smiled at her in thanks which earned him a hair ruffle. He gave a half-hearted grumble that Cass laughed at. 

Dick placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him. Tim poked it cautiously with a fork, Dick’s cooking skills were questionable at best. Tim scooped some up and gave it careful sniff before shrugging and sticking the eggs in his mouth. Around him Tim’s friend’s continued to chat and drink Tim’s coffee. He munched on the eggs that could use a bit more salt but otherwise weren’t that bad. As he continued to eat and nurse his coffee Tim’s early annoyance began to wane, until his brain began to function at full capacity that is.

“How in the world did you all get in here?” Tim narrowed his eyes as he stared around at the people occupying his apartment.

“Would you believe ninja skills?” Kon asked sheepishly.

Tim’s eyes only narrowed further as he glared at his best friend.

“How about super powers?” Kon tried again.

Tim gave a slow shake of his head.

Kon pouted. “We had Babs help us to hack in,” he finally admitted.

Tim shot a dirty look to his brother. Dick just grimaced and shrugged. Tim got up and carried his plate and mug to the sink, squeezing between Kon and Dick to do so. He then turned around, grabbed his staff from where it still lay on the floor, and walked back to his room. 

“It’s my birthday so I’m going to do what I want. Which right now is to sleep. You all need to leave and pay for the new updates to my security system,” he called over his shoulder. With that Tim slammed his bedroom door shut and ensured his blackout curtains were firmly shut before crawling back into bed.

About two hours later Tim woke on his own, the apartment around him silent. He kicked the sheets off then grabbed his phone and went to collapse on the couch; maybe to play a video game, maybe to just watch a movie. Before he could make a decision, Tim checked his phone. Among the myriad of texts blinking up at him was one from Dick. The others were all variations on “Happy Birthday” whereas Dick’s started with a “Hey there Timbo.” With a sigh Tim swiped it open.

The text read: _Hey there Timbo. I’m sorry about barging in on you like that, we honestly thought you’d like the surprise. I’m glad you’re FINALLY getting some sleep at least. When you wake up shoot us a text, we’re all at the manor in the meantime. ___

__Tim read the text one more time before giving a shrug and going to get dressed. He sent Dick an “On my way” as he headed out the door. It wasn’t like Tim turned a year older every day, and it was certainly rare to get most of the people he cared about in the same room without there being a crisis. He smiled, between all of them they could certainly raise Bruce’s blood pressure before Alfred kicked them out until cake that night._ _


End file.
